Do You Know Me?
by IamUnicorn16
Summary: Annabeth Chase tragically loses both her mom and her memory from a car crash a year ago. Unable to remember the events that occurred for the past five years, she suffers mental instability. Confused and vulnerable, she gets plunged into a black hole that only one person can help her get out of. Rated T/M for future harm and the influence of alcohol.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with my 2nd story! I warn you this story might be depressing for you so if you do not like depressing stories, stop right here. Rated M because of future harm and the influence of alcohol.**

* * *

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Mom, thanks for picking me up after prom. I know it's way past your bedtime... How will you get to work tomorrow after staying up this late?" I said worriedly as I kicked off my heels in the car._

_"Sweetie, I have my ways... Did you have fun?"_

_"Yes, I-" CRASH!  
I remember a truck slamming onto the right side of the car. Right where I was sitting. I also remember the warm blood trickling from my forehead as the car flipped sideways. That's when I went unconscious._

* * *

**(A few months later)**

"Annabeth, wake up! Get ready for your first day of school!" called out my dad. I sulkily tossed my covers and entered the bathroom. While I was slowly rinsing out the lemon shampoo out of my hair, I started to panic, 'I don't know anyone in 11th grade. How can I manage to survive a day in high school with my memory loss of five years? If that truck driver hadn't had too much too drink, I would have still had my damn memory!" Tears started to well up in my eyes and it was not because of the shampoo. I quickly tossed that thought aside and finished my shower and brushed my teeth.

I put my long, golden hair into a ponytail and slipped on a lilac shirt, blue skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and poured the right amount of milk. I started to chow down on the cereal before that thought got to me again, "Who were my best friends? Who did I hate? Why couldn't I have just died instead along with my mom?' I fought down on my tears. I couldn't manage to finish my cereal so I just dumped it in the sink. I went and retrieved my backpack that I have readied since yesterday.

"Do you have everything you need, Annabeth?" asked my dad worriedly, "Do you think you can manage?"

"Yes," I managed to reply shakily, "I better get going." I walked out the door after kissing my dad on the cheek good-bye. I used to remember doing that to my own mother five years ago when I was eleven. That seemed so long ago yet I can only remember until that point. I balled my hand into a fist in frustration as I waited for the school bus. When it finally came, I slowly hopped on and headed towards the back of the bus, not daring to look at anyone on board. I flopped down to the back seat next to the window and rested my head against the window while closing my eyes.

"... Annabeth?" called out a deep voice. I shakily drew my breath and opened my eyes. In front of me, I saw a gorgeous boy with messy black hair and the most intense green eyes I have seen so far... correction, that I remember, "Do you remember me?" there, he said it. The question that I have dreaded most about.

"... I'm sorry," was all I could manage. I turned my head towards the window again. Instead of going away like I'd expected him to, he just sat there and said, "My name's Percy Jackson, we've been best friends ever since we were twelve... We da-," he stopped short as if he were about to say something foul. What was the word he stopped short on? I didn't know what to say. Was I supposed to say 'ok' or 'hi, Percy?' or just, 'nope, that doesn't ring a bell?' Confused about what I should say to him, I just kept my mouth shut.

"I know it's hard to take in everything but always remember that I'm here for you," he said, voice cracking and with that, he left and went to sit somewhere else. Normally, that would've touched my heart. But right now, what I felt was just confusion. 'I wonder how bad school will be,' I thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Annabeth!" A hot brunette with blue eyes squealed while draping her arms around me. Taken aback, I took a few steps back and kept my arms firmly at my side.

"Silena!" Another girl, who had black spiky hair and the most piercing electric blue eyes barked angrily. She had an aura of a leader. Yelping as if she had been hit in the ribs, she let go of me and stared at the floor in despair, "I'm sorry about that. I know everything is hard to take in. I'm so sorry," said the leader girl sympathetically as if she knew what had happened to me. Did she? I stared at her in shock. Who were these people? Wasn't that the same thing the boy with the green eyes said to me in the bus? "I'm Thalia Grace, by the way." She stuck out her hand. Me, forever being a coward, did not take it.

"Annabeth Chase," I mumbled, probably inaudibly, before sprinting off probably as fast as my scared and racing heart.

"Wait!" I heard her plead.

I'd refused to talk to anyone at school for the rest of the day. I spotted out the boy, the leader girl and the other girl a couple of times. While they all smiled at me sympathetically, I just looked away.  
The good thing was, I wasn't a failure in class. In the last few months, I studied furiously to catch up with school but also to make my mind busy to prevent thinking about the accident and everything else. I drowned out everything by studying and thankfully, it paid off.

When the bell rang and the last class, History, ended I hugged my books tightly to my chest as if I'd lose them and sprinted towards my locker while staring at the floor. Big mistake, I bumped into the green-eyed boy again.

"Oof! Watch it bro!" He blurted as he took a few steps forward on the impact. He whirled around to face me and his eyes softened, "Oh, it was you... Did the classes go alright?" I nodded my head slightly and hurried onto my locker. I got out my bag and was starting to head off when suddenly a tall figure blocked my path. I looked up, annoyed, thinking it was the green-eyed boy again. But this time, I saw a handsome blond boy looking at me worriedly. 'Were all the boys gorgeous in this school?' I thought as I compared him with the green-eyed boy. I blushed at the thought.

"Hey, you okay?" He said as he blocked my path.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Do you want me to walk you home? Come on, I think I live near your house." He grasped my hand and started to head off. Me, having no choice followed him.

"My name is Luke Castellan. We used to be best friends and when I heard about your accident, I was in a slump for a very long time. Seeing you here makes me feel so much better. Thank you," He said. I blushed for the first time in months. 'Is it safe to trust him?' By the way he was acting towards me, I thought it was safe to do so.

He dropped me off at my house and we both said good bye. I said goodbye louder than usual because it was just the two of us and he seemed very nice... and hot. I blushed at the thought and climbed upstairs to my room. Maybe, just maybe, he could be someone I trust in this school I thought asI plunked down on my bed and slowly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Uh oh, no Annabeth! What about Percy?**

**So, what do you think about the first chapter? Should I continue?  
Reviews make me smile :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sick in bed today... :( but that allows me to write this chapter!  
This chapter is going to be a bit short since this is a filler chapter.  
On with the story!**

**Sorry about the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

(A Few Days Later)

"School today is as bad as school yesterday," I grumbled under my breath as I walked out of math class, "Good thing today's Friday." When I reached my locker, I realized that the blond boy, what was his name? Ah, Luke was waiting for me there. 'Okay, maybe not as bad as yesterday,' I thought as I smiled faintly at him.

"Annabeth!" he strolled towards me, "Need help carrying your books?" I let him take my math books and carry them for me. I deftly opened my locker and I let him put the books inside before I took out my English books.

"Thanks," I said aloud.

"No problem," and with that, he walked away. I must have been staring at him for a long time because I didn't notice the leader girl until she was actually shaking my arm.

"Annabeth!" she said, right in my ear. I snapped out of my trance and faced her, blushing, "I'd advice you not to hang around Luke. Correction, I will not allow you to even talk with Luke. He's the famous school player! He 'did it' with every cheerleader in this school, and I think you're his next target," she whispered.

Suddenly, feeling like siding with Luke, I snapped back, "What do you know about him? He's actually a very sweet guy!" But what Thalia said had chilled my bones.

"I agree with Thalia, Annabeth. I don't want you to get hurt anymore," responded the green-eyed boy... Percy. I remained silent, "Please," his sea-green eyes looked down at me with genuine worry.

"Alright," I mumbled before heading off to English. I fell into some sort of a trance after hearing Ms. Dodds, the English teacher, drone on and on about something I have already reviewed multiple times.

'Why was Luke so friendly the first day he saw me? Was he actually one of my best friends? What if... what if Percy and Thalia were just jealous because he was friends with me, not them?' A snap of a metal ruler hitting my desk jolted me awake.

"Annabeth Chase! A warning for you. Second time you daydream in class, it's detention!" barked the strict English teacher as I heard some of the students giggle.

"Never again, Ms. Dodds," I mumbled, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang and I picked up my books and fled the classroom. As usual, Luke was standing there waiting for me at my locker.

"Annabeth!" he crooned, "There's a party at my house tonight. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, she can't go, right Annabeth?" Percy butted in before I could even think about what Luke said. Angry about Percy making my decisions for me, I quickly said ,"No, I'd love to go. Meet you there, Luke," and stormed out of school.

"Wait, Annabeth!" I heard Percy plead as he jogged to catch up to me. "I'm sorry about that but I think something is going on."

"Like what? That he is only thinking about 'doing' me?" I scoffed, "As if I'd ever let him!"

"Annabeth, he's stronger than you. You know that," he replied gently, his eyes softening. "He never even glanced at you before... before the accident."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was always by your side... please," His voice cracked. Ashamed about what I had just asked, I stared at the sidewalk.

"I... I can't trust anyone... I don't remember. People are saying that they are my best friends but I don't remember. I don't know when people lie and when people tell the truth. How can I trust you?" I whispered quietly, not being able to meet his eyes. I quickly turned on my heels and started to walk home, feeling depressed. Percy, just stood on his ground, and somehow, I felt hurt. But I had made my decision. I was going to Luke's party whether Percy liked it or not.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be longer, I promise.  
Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am the biggest sore loser ever... I apologize for the tardiness of the third chapter. ****Just kept on being distracted by school and social life... blah, blah, blah.**

**Enough chitchat and on with the chapter! Oh and beware, this chapter is different from other chapters... I guess its a bit darker but from this chapter on, things will eventually become much happier**

* * *

I was ready. I had already taken a shower, using my favorite citrus shampoo and conditioner and blow-dried my hair into wavy curls. I had already laid out my outfit for Luke's party and quickly put it on, a short, strapless blue dress that barely came to mid-thigh. It also had a thin black belt to complete the look. Satisfied with the makeup at last, I slipped on a pair of heels and checked my phone for the time. 6:30 pm.

'Perfect,' I thought as I dumped my lip gloss, phone, keys and foundation pact into my purse. I slowly walked down the stairs into the living room, adjusting to my heels and waved my parents goodbye.

"Remember, sweetie, its Friday night. We might not come back until past midnight," reminded Sue.

"Yes," I groaned. How could I not forget my dad and stepmom's weekly date? Oh yea, maybe because all these dates Daddy Dearest went on with Sue was a new thing as he never went on any with Mother...

"Make sure you come home by eleven," warned my stepmom. I just nodded curtly in response. I stepped outside into the warm summer air and shut the door.

"Yo, Annabeth!" Called a familiar voice that made me smile. There he was, as promised, leaning against his car which was also my ride.

"Hey Luke," I ran slightly to meet up with him and his BMW. How did he look so hot when he was just wearing a pair of black jeans and a shirt? Hoping I wasn't blushing, I quickly got in when he pulled the car door open, mimicking a chaffeur.

"Where to, miss?" He asked seductively after he revved up the engine.

"To Luke Castellan's house, please,' I said meekly in response. Chuckling, he quickly drove out of the driveway and started to drive in the direction to the party's destination.

"By the way, I've got to tell you you look gorgeous today. As always," he added, with what I think was accompanied by a faint blush.

"Drop the chaffeur behaviours," I rolled my eyes but I still smiled at him.

"Oh no, I mean it, Annabeth! That dress really brings out your eyes!" And with that, I stuck out my tongue and replied, "I'm not sure about that compliment but what you're saying really brings out my tongue!" I almost smacked myself for being that ridiculously cheesy but Luke seemed to find it pretty funny as he guffawed in an adorable way.

The rest of the ride went on with a few more laughs and comments. I was almost disappointed when we arrived but that thought diminished as I got a good view of Luke's house, correction, mansion.

I've been interested in architecture ever since I've recovered. I have the dream of becoming an architect someday and I've studied feverishly on the whole topic when I was studying by myself.

From my perspective, Luke's mansion was perfect, complete with the white Victorian design of the building. Still marveling at the two-story mansion, I let Luke open the door for me and help me get out of the car.

"Welcome to our party's destination, miss," he smirked as he led me inside.

A disco ball was revolving around the ceiling and fluorescent lights were swaying this way and that, emulating a night club. People were already crammed inside, dancing to the blasting music. I gasped. I don't know how to socialize! All I've been doing ever since the crash was to study and catch up on school! What if I plummet down to the bottom of the social pyramid after trying, in vain, to show off my dance skills?

Before my mind could wander off, Luke gently grasped my hand and led me inside. He introduced a few of his friends to me before leading me towards the beverage stand. A chocolate fountain was put on an end of the table, streaming creamy goodness endlessly. On the other end was a huge icebox containing soda and alcohol. Even as I was mesmerized by the food preparation, I could see that Luke has reached out for a scotch almost without thinking.

Psh, everyone our age drinks now, Annabeth! I reassured myself as he popped the bottle open and took a giant swig of the bitter substance. Almost instantly, his face turned a dark shade of red. Oh, god.

"Shall we dance?" He spoke brandishing an arm out to the dance floor. Grimacing slightly by his odoriferous breath, I lightly took his hand and he led me towards the center.

We were completely unaware of the blasting rap music as we were waltzing around, oblivious to everyone. Every now and then, though, Luke took a giant swig of his scotch. I winced every time he did as a sign for him to stop drinking but he never understood each time as he got more intoxicated.

When Luke took the billionth swig out of his bottle, he realized that it was empty and I gratefully sighed in relief... until he went to go get another one.

"Luke," I warned, "stop."

"It's alright, Annie," he slurred, stumbling towards the icebox. As he reached toward what looked like another scotch, I reached out and gripped his arm firmly, making him unable to get what he wanted.

"Annieee!" he whined, making a slight pout.

"No," I said firmly and crossed my arms. Luke hung down his head and dropped his arms to his side.

"No?"He took a step towards me.

"No more alcohol, Luke!"

"Alrighty," And with that, he closed the space between us and backed up, slamming my back against the cold wall.

"Luke!"I cried, shocked at his sudden movement.

"Shhhh..."He leaned in and kissed my sloppily, making me cringe from the odoriferous kiss.

"Stop!" I screamed as his hands traveled up and down my body, pinning me to the wall with his weight, making me immobilized.

His hands traveled upwards again, making an interaction with my breasts. As he roughly squeezed them, I whimpered, "No!"

I squirmed, he didn't notice. I cried, he seemed completely oblivious to my pleas.

What should I do? My mind was blank as his hands, seeming content with my upper area, traveled lower.

Oh, God. Save me! I always dreamed about doing something similar to this, but not when I barely knew that someone. Also to add the fact that he was completely drunk. Was this rape? I shuddered at the thought and my situation right now.

I shut my eyes as I felt his hand touch my inner thigh and quickly held my breath. Quickly the touch vanished and so did the weight that kept immobilizing me. What? Is he finished? I sighed in relief, letting my tears fall at last. Slowly, I open my blurry eyes only to find Luke, with a bloody nose, being held by the scruff of his neck. My eyes traveled toward the bulging biceps of my savior and saw that he had the familiar black hair and those mesmerizing green eyes.

Percy Jackson. My savior.

I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees as I saw Percy open his mouth and say something but of course, I couldn't hear him from the loud music and the blood pounding in my ears. Finally done with his saying, he shoved Luke, who crumpled immediately. Was he unconscious? I looked down and shut my eyes closed, wondering if any other person saw what happened. If they did, why hadn't they come to save me? I shuddered for what felt like the billionth time in ten minutes.

I heard footsteps growing louder and louder until finally stopping. I looked up to find Percy looking down at me with worry.

"You alright?" he asked gently, crouching down to eye-level.

Wrong thing to say, I thought as tears sprang out of my eyes, rushing down my cheeks. My ruined makeup was the least of my worries.

"I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I'm just a Seaweed Brain, that's all," he cooed, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"C'mon, let's get you home," He gently placed his arms under mine and pulled me up. The sudden energy made me stumble towards him and he took it as a sign to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I turned a shade of red. Was I seriously blushing in this situation? I thought as we went outside to be greeted with a slight cool breeze.

He silently let go of me and opened the door to his blue Porsche.

"I'll drive you home," He smiled.

"You know where I live?"

"Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything bad." Assuming he knew where I lived before the accident, I chuckled slightly.

Reassured, I got in and put my seat belt on. Percy got in too and did the same thing.

The drive back home was comfortably silent. As he pulled up on my driveway, he got out of the car and opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled before adding, "for everything."

"That's the least I can do," He whispered back before guiding me towards my front porch.

"See you... at school," I waved at him, with a smile.

"Sure," And with that he walked back, got into his blue Porsche and drove away.

* * *

**Annabeth gained Percy's trust and discarded all she had of Castellan's.  
Hope you enjoyed it and as always R&R.**


End file.
